Bakura's Very Strange Dream
by Razzle and Lysana
Summary: When Bakura falls asleep in the middle of reading The Silmarillion, he leaves Yami Bakura at a cliffhanger... literally. Bakura ends up dreaming that he is Fingon and that he has to rescue Tristan from Maedhros' predicament from the book. No yaoi - DEAL!


"This Morgoth seems like my kind of guy," Yami Bakura said, reading over his Hikari's shoulder.

Bakura looked up from his well-worn copy of _The Silmarillion_. "Come on, Yami! Morgoth's _evil!_"

Yami Bakura grinned fiendishly. "Heh heh! I gathered that."

Bakura shook his head. "You're hopeless," he said tolerantly, and went back to reading. A while later, Bakura nodded off to sleep, his head resting on the open book on his table. Yami Bakura looked at his Hikari in frustration. _But I want to see what happens next!_ he thought.

-

Bakura found himself standing on a ledge of the cliffs of Thangorodrim, several feet below where Tristan hung from a chain by one wrist at the summit.

Tristan looked around, seeming to realize his predicament. "No way, man!"

Bakura stared up at Tristan, his eyes wide and round with surprise. "Does this make me Fingon?" he wondered aloud.

"Come on, man! Just get me down from here," Tristan called down to him. Bakura realized that Tristan had probably never even read the Silmarillion.

"Right away," Bakura agreed, spreading his hands helplessly, "but how?" Just then, to Bakura's astonishment, the Silver Bow and Arrow that he knew so well as a Duel Monsters equip card materialized in his hands.

Bakura stared at it. "This is weird. I mean, Duel Monsters stuff appearing is kind of commonplace in my life, but this is weird."

"What are you waiting for?" Tristan called again. "Hurry up and do something already!"

Bakura looked up in alarm. "There is no way I'm going to shoot you, Tristan!" After speaking, he realized that that was actually probably _not_ what Tristan had in mind at all -- despite how the scene in the book went.

"I should hope not!"

_Okay, what next?_ "Give me half a chance to think!" Bakura protested aloud to Tristan. He knew how Fingon had managed to rescue his friend Maedhros from the cliff in the story, but Bakura did _not_ intend to follow that plan! Still, part of it gave him an idea.

"I summon Cyber Falcon!" he shouted, raising one hand high in the air above his head as though he held a Duel Monsters card. One obligingly materialized, then shifted into a realistic form of the monster itself hovering above him.

"Woah," Tristan said at the appearance of the Duel Monster, impressed in spite of his awkward situation. Below, Bakura put up an arm to block some of the downdraft from the Falcon's powerful wingbeats.

"Come down," Bakura told it in a commanding tone, his fluffy white hair whipping around his face, and the Duel Monster obeyed.

Bakura hopped onto the Cyber Falcon's back and let it carry him up the cliff until he was eye to eye with Tristan. "Now maybe I can do something about this," he said.

"Any ideas?" Tristan asked. "I don't really wanna spend the rest of my life up here."

Bakura stared at Tristan, rendered speechless for the moment. He wondered if Tristan really _had_ read the Silmarillion, then concluded that he probably hadn't.

The Falcon gave a metallic shriek beneath him, reminding Bakura that he could make use of Duel Monsters cards. "I have an idea!" he told Tristan.

Another card materialized in his hand. "I play the magic card, Remove Trap!" he shouted, throwing the card straight at the chain on Tristan's wrist.

Both the card and the chain exploded on impact, and with a yell, Tristan began to fall. Bakura reached down and grabbed him by the hand at the last second. With effort, he hauled his friend up onto the Cyber Falcon's back next to him.

"Thanks," Tristan said, once he had caught his breath.

"Don't mention it," Bakura said with a half-smile. "Let's go."

The Cyber Falcon glided down from the mountain range to land on the lush greenlands below. Yugi, Joey, and Téa were standing there. As Bakura and Tristan climbed down off the Duel Monster's back, they all started jumping up and down in delight. "Yay! YAY!" they all cheered, waving their arms.

_Okay, this is a bit much,_ Bakura thought. Using what little powers of lucid dreaming he had, he woke up.

-

Bakura woke up with the right side of his face feeling rather squashed. Blinking in a bit of confusion, he saw that he had fallen asleep with his face in his book. Again.

"Oh, no! I'll be late for school," he realized, glancing at his alarm clock, which had given up ringing about twenty minutes ago and simply shut off. He hurried to get ready and ran out the door.

He made it to his classroom just in time. Tristan, Yugi, Joey, and Téa were already there. "You guys wouldn't believe the weird dream I had last night," Tristan was saying.

"Now that you mention it..." Yugi said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, me too," said Téa.

"Let me guess," Joey said. "You were hanging from a cliff way up in the sky, and then you flew down with Bakura on a great big bird."

"Yeah, that's right," Tristan said, surprised. "But how did you know?"

Bakura blinked in surprise, standing in the classroom doorway. He could think of only one reason for them to have all had the same dream. _Yami?_

_What?_ his Yami answered him innocently. _I just wanted to see how the story turned out._

Bakura couldn't suppress a smile, which turned into a small chuckle. Then he threw his head back and laughed heartily as a couple of passing students stared at him quizzically. _Why, Yami,_ he thought affectionately. _I've made a bookworm of you, too!_


End file.
